


party baby

by kirbyanan



Series: the junan series [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Shots, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifted Kids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Kissing, and then not so innocent yanan, innocent yanan, lovely bf jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyanan/pseuds/kirbyanan
Summary: yanan wants to come out of his shell. his boyfriend jun is more than willing to help out.





	party baby

**Author's Note:**

> reading part one isn’t exactly necessary in order to read this, just know that the parts about yanan’s hair is in reference to his special element: his hair changes color based on his mood.
> 
> i forgot to add a note; in case it isn’t obvious the outfit yanan is wearing is from 190410 and 190519

Much to Yanan’s dismay, school eventually had to start. The soccer season had ended just a few weeks ago and with it, summer. Yanan had just begun to get accustomed to the new campus and his upper division classes. He wasn’t used to such a big school, coming from his hometown’s community college where he spent 2 almost 3 years at. Now he was in the big leagues.

“I made a friend, but, he’s so social it’s scary,” Yanan was in the middle of sharing the events of his day to Jun over the phone. A textbook and homework was spread out across the floor with Yanan in the middle of it. There was an empty mug and a half-finished, cold tea beside it. Yanan had rolled onto his back as he spoke to his boyfriend, mindlessly twirling a pen above his head.

“Scary? I’m social, you don’t find me scary,” Jun replied with an amused chuckle.

“Who said I don’t find you scary?” Yanan replied. Jun could practically hear the pout through the phone. Jun laughed again.

“What makes him scary?” he asked instead, encouraging Yanan to continue.

“Well he’s not _ scary, _ really, he just-,” Yanan paused as he turned back onto his stomach and eyed his half done homework. “He’s really nice actually, but he wants me to go to a party with him. And I kind of just said yes without thinking about it.” Jun hummed, knowing well how Yanan would feel about that. Yanan wasn’t _ afraid _ of people or social interaction, he just wasn’t fully comfortable being around too many people. Especially when those people were people he’d continue to see around school.

“Tell him something came up then, you don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable An,” Jun said softly. Yanan sighed, various scenarios running through his head as to how this could go. “Unless you want to go?” Yanan scoffed, followed with a short laugh.

“Of course I don’t want to go,” Yanan grumbled.

“Then why’d you say yes?” Jun prompted. Yanan paused, chewed on his lip.

“Because,” 

“Because why?”

“Because… because it seemed kind of fun at the moment,” Yanan mumbled quietly. There was another brief pause of silence.

“I could go with you if you want?” Jun offered. Yanan opened his mouth to protest, he made a short frustrated sound that was supposed to be followed by an explanation of of course Yanan _ didn’t _ want to go, why would he want to go to a party with people everywhere, sweaty and drunk and _ loud _.

“Please,” Yanan replied instead, so tiny Jun almost had to ask him to repeat himself. Jun seemed to have learned well enough about him in the past three months. Yanan _ wanted _to do things like this, be normal, have friends, go to parties, be stupid and careless(to an extent). He was thankful Jun was willing to guide him along the way.

The night of the party, Hyunggu made himself responsible for helping Yanan get ready. Yanan still wasn’t fully comfortable with his energetic, talkative classmate, but he had good enough reason to allow Hyunggu over to assist with his attire for the night.

“I just wanna like, make an impression y’know?” Yanan had confessed to the younger man, in the few minutes before that day’s class. Hyunggu grinned widely in response.

“Oh I know _ exactly _what you mean,” Hyunggu replied with a wink, patting Yanan’s shoulder. Yanan’s cheeks flamed the brightest shade of pink. The beanie on his head kept him from panicking. 

“Listen, I figured, no offense, based on your style, you probably wouldn’t have much to wear so I brought some stuff,” Hyunggu said, dropping the clothing he had carried into the apartment. Yanan huffed.

“I have nice clothes,” he said defensively, crossing his arms. Hyunggu opened up his closet and rummaged through it, pulling out two pairs of jeans and one shirt.

“Okay this stuff’s pretty good,” Hyunggu said, then began going through the clothes he brought for another shirt that could be worn. Yanan picked up the jeans Hyunggu had picked out and winced.

“These are really tight,” Yanan frowned.

“Do they fit?”

“Yeah but-,”

“Just try them on, here,” Hyunggu handed him another shirt, a floral button up one, that clearly didn’t seem to be his style. “With those jeans, go go,” Hyunggu urged him on into the bathroom attached to his room. Yanan sighed, listening to him anyway. It took them a few different rounds of clothing and an _ epiphany _ Hyunggu seemed to go through in the middle of one of his shirt changes that Yanan didn’t go into the bathroom for. “You have a secret weapon,” Hyunggu had said. Yanan barely understood what he meant but allowed him to decide exactly what he was to wear anyway.

“He’s here, are you sure? You’re sure I look okay?” Yanan said, chewing on his lip nervously as he eyed his reflection in the mirror. Hyunggu patted Yanan’s back in encouragement, giving him a smile through the mirror.

“I promise, you look perfect,” Hyunggu said, allowing Yanan to give himself a few more moments in the mirror before they both went to open the door. Hyunggu opened it, seeing as how Yanan could barely take another few steps towards the door once he had reached the living room. He was out of his comfort zone and it was understandable.

“Hi,” Jun greeted cheerily, at first confused as to why it wasn’t Yanan who was opening the door but quickly realizing it was the friend Yanan had spoken about several nights ago.

“Hi, ‘m Hyunggu, you must be Jun,” the smaller of the two replied, just as energetically. Yanan could see the two being friends on their own outside of this.

“Nice to me-,” Jun began to say, though stopped in his tracks upon seeing his boyfriend standing a few feet behind Hyunggu, still in the middle of his living room. Yanan swallowed thickly, his fingers twisting nervously in front of him. Hyunggu couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips. “to meet you,” Jun finished distractedly. Hyunggu only hummed in response, allowing Jun to walk into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He had enough sense to make himself busy in another room, even though he was sure neither of the two would notice him if he stood there anyway.

“Hi,” Yanan said softly, as if he really even needed to say anything. Jun smiled, licking his lips. Yanan felt his heart thumping louder in his own ears at the sight of the simple action Jun made with his mouth.

“Baby, you look really, _ really _ good,” Jun said without hesitation, taking another moment to practically _ drink _ Yanan in. His boyfriend was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a few rips that allowed his thighs and knee to peek out from behind them. A silk blue button up was messily tucked into them, a few fastened buttons leading up to a bare chest, adorned only by a pretty silver necklace along his neck. There were _ at least _ three buttons that weren’t fastened, probably more than that. Jun’s eyes fixated on this region a second long enough for Yanan to notice. _ Secret weapon, _Hyunggu’s voice echoed in Yanan’s mind. Jun continued his travel upwards Yanan’s long body. His hair had a messy yet fixed look, some of it hanging in front of his eyes. And if Jun wasn’t mistaken, there was glitter on his already pretty, plump lips.

“Jun,” Yanan whined in embarrassment. The silence and long stare was too much for him to bear. Yanan towered a good two inches above Jun yet he felt so tiny under his gaze. In most instances he felt tiny in comparison, but at that moment Yanan felt like he was shrinking with each passing second.

“I’m sorry you just look really pretty An, beautiful,” Jun murmured, meeting Yanan’s eyes to give him a softer look. This was what brought Yanan back, made him really feel like he could be comfortable in this new outfit.

“You sure?” Yanan asked shyly, his hands finding their way to the collar of Jun’s black t shirt. The shirt was particularly tight on the older’s body. Yanan didn’t mind.

“Absolutely, 100% positive. Gonna have people in line to snatch you away from me,” Jun said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Yanan’s waist, pulling him the final inch closer and planting a kiss on his glossy lips. Yanan giggled quietly, his hands holding Jun’s neck gently as he returned the kiss.

“You look really good too, who said you could leave the house like this?” Yanan said, his hands spreading out over Jun’s chest, eyes following his own fingers. Jun laughed, taking one of his hands off and intertwining his own fingers with his.

“I’m serious,” Yanan pouted as Jun began to lead him to the doorway. Jun pulled Yanan’s hand up to his lips, meeting his eyes as he placed a kiss to the back of it.

“I’m yours,” Jun promised, causing Yanan to all but melt in place. He had yet to get used to Jun’s compliments and flirting and everything that made his heart do about three somersaults in a row.

“We ready to go?” Hyunggu asked as he reappeared from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand. Jun almost jolted in surprise. Hyunggu was correct in believing they would forget he was even in the apartment.

“Ready,” Yanan answered happily. He let go of Jun’s hand to hold onto the wall as he slipped on his boots, which gave him _ another _inch above the other two. Hyunggu was certainly no match even in the 4 inch heeled boots he slipped on. Once they were good to go they headed out and to Jun’s car. Yanan found himself walking with Hyunggu, striking up a conversation about who would be at the party and the boy Hyunggu was interested in meeting up with there.

They both rode in the back of Jun’s car, chattering mindlessly about the night. Jun didn’t mind, after all, _ he _was the one that was tagging along. He couldn’t help it though when he stole glances into the backseat through the rearview mirror to see his pretty boyfriend laughing and enjoying himself with his new friend.

“Jackson _ always _throws the best parties, so trust me this is the best kind of party to be your first,” Hyunggu was saying, “He’s practically a god, thrown more parties than there are days in the year.” Yanan’s eyebrows raised in interest and amazement. Jun knew Jackson himself, had been to a few parties of his last year because who else really threw parties in this city but Jackson Wang.

“Like the Great Gatsby,” Yanan said innocently, proud of his own insight.

“Yeah, just as mysterious too, no matter who you ask, everyone will have something different to say about him. Where he got all the money to throw so many parties, why he has so many, where he’s from, when he started throwing his parties, etcetera etcetera,” Hyunggu said, basically encouraging Yanan’s already free and vivid imagination.

“We’re here,” Jun said, breaking the two out of conversation as the car pulled to a stop about a block away from the loud house. There were too many cars parked about for Jun to find anywhere close enough to park. The three got out of the car, Yanan finding Jun’s side this time, his now shaking fingers intertwining with his boyfriend’s. Jun squeezed his hand in a way to tell him he was there. “If you wanna leave for any reason just let me know baby,” Jun said softly. Yanan smiled in response, gave him a short kiss as thanks. Hyunggu glued himself to Yanan’s free side, the two linking arms. It was amazing how quick they grew closer. The trio walked up to the front of the house, the thumping of the music practically rattling their organs, The sight was nothing Yanan had ever seen before. Most of the people were out in the backyard, dancing, couples grinding on each other in a way Yanan wished he never had laid eyes on. There were drinks being sloshed around between bodies, people lined up in the back either making themselves a drink or filming each other chugging entire cupfulls of alcohol. There was a cup pong game going on in the back as well. Inside there were only a few people, some huddled around the bathroom to have a turn, others rummaging through the fridge that obviously wasn’t theirs and even a few couples making themselves right at home on the couches for just about anybody to see.

“I’m gonna make myself a drink!” Hyunggu shouted over the music, “Do you guys want something?” Yanan glanced at Jun who shook his head then turned back to Hyunggu, not sure how to respond. “Come on, we can see what you might like,” Hyunggu said, tugging Yanan away from Jun who decided to stay put. Yanan pouted at his boyfriend but let himself be dragged away anyway. Jun eventually found where Jackson was making his way through greeting his guests, whether or not he knew them. Jun shared a few words with him himself, despite the fact Jackson was already pretty tipsy and probably wouldn’t be remembering the insignificant conversation.

“Have a fun time bro, let me know if you need anything!” Jackson said, raising a cup in the air as he backed away from Jun, stumbling into another group of people to which he greeted with a loud “Heyyy!” At the tables, Hyunggu was walking Yanan through the various drinks lined up in front of him as well as what would be a good mix for them. Eventually Yanan decided on a simple coke and vodka, a few ice cubes to chill the warm liquid. He took a few sips of it and found he liked it better than he thought he would. It wasn’t his first time drinking but he hadn’t had much experience with different alcohol. The two made their way through the crowd of people to find Jun again. Somewhere along the way, Hyunggu stopped the taller to mumble something in his ear about the boy he wanted to see and disappeared. Yanan huffed, completing the search on his own. He found Jun in the same place as before, a drink in hand this time.

“Thought you weren’t going to drink?” Yanan asked as he made himself at home attached to Jun’s side. Jun’s arm snaked around his boyfriend’s waist, keeping him close.

“I’m not, it’s coke from the fridge inside,” Jun said, swirling the soda in his cup. “What’re you having?” Jun asked, eyeing Yanan’s already half empty cup. He gave Yanan a look that was what Yanan could only assume was worry.

“It’s vodka, don’t worry I didn’t drink this much it just kind of spilled a little on the way,” Yanan said, gesturing towards the sticky liquid that was on his neck and chest, some of it surely staining the borrowed blouse. Jun’s eyes drifted across Yanan’s neck, his mind going fuzzy for a second as he admired the expanse of exposed skin for the second time that night. Yanan squirmed in place upon noticing Jun’s gaze. Yanan swallowed thickly before leaning in a little closer to his boyfriend so his mouth was closer to his ear and he wouldn’t have to shout over the music.

“I think it’d be easier if you helped me out than it would be to find napkins around here,” Yanan said, voice shaking a little despite his efforts to sound as calm as he could. Jun raised an eyebrow, confusion on his face. Yanan bit his lip and huffed, not sure how to ask for what he wanted without saying it out right. “Just-,” Yanan hummed, his eyes flickering between Jun’s eyes and his mouth. He kissed him once, twice. His fingers slid up to cup Jun’s face, kissed him one last time. “Help me.” Yanan’s eyes were practically shining, his hair gradually turning a shade of pink that was all too familiar. Jun paused, catching on to what he assumed it was Yanan wanted. He was the one to cup Yanan’s face this time, his fingers gripping his chin in a slightly possessive way that had Yanan squirming once again, barely able to return the eager kiss that Jun gave him. His lips began to make a trail down his jaw, kisses light enough to not make marks but hard enough to have Yanan gripping Jun’s side. Jun hummed mindlessly as he skipped a short area of skin to attach his mouth to where the liquid had stuck itself to Yanan’s body. The taller couldn’t help but shudder, only allowing Jun to clean off what had been left on his neck before he was pulling his mouth back up to kiss him properly. 

“That what you wanted?” Jun asked teasingly as he pulled away. Yanan scrunched up his nose in his signature cute way. His eyes drifted away to check if anybody had been in proximity close enough to witness… whatever that had been. Yanan wasn’t sure of what was going through his head except the fact he certainly wanted Jun all over him like this. “And with an audience? Didn’t peg you to like that sort of thing An,” Jun continued to tease. Yanan scowled this time, attempting to escape from Jun’s hold on his waist but was only tugged in closer.

“I just wanted you to kiss me,” Yanan said, refusing to say anything more. Jun didn’t push him, satisfied with the amusement Yanan gave him.

“Come on, you wanna dance?” Jun asked, beginning to pull him in closer to the crowd. Yanan became heavy against his boyfriend’s arm, biting his lip and giving away his uneasiness. “Or we can see if we can get in on a round of cup pong?” Jun suggested instead. This, Yanan showed more interest in and Jun happily took his hand in his own to lead him to the table in the back. There was only one other pair that was lined up to play the next round so Jun let them know he wanted to get in on the next game. Yanan watched with interest as the others played with determination. No actual drinks were involved in the game, much to Yanan’s surprise. They played with water filled cups instead. What took Yanan even more by surprise though was the extensive amount of rules that was strung along with the game. It was hard to keep up with what was going on. He had no idea the game could be this complicated. Jun noticed this confusion after the game had almost been over and leaned in closer to Yanan.

“There’s just a few important things you have to remember,” Jun said, catching Yanan’s attention. He was dying to learn the ins and outs of the interesting game that was laid out before him. Jun gave him the general rules of the game as well as added a few tricks Yanan could use. It was just enough to make Yanan comfortable enough to play when it was finally their turn. The game didn’t last too long, due to how good Jun and the male at the other side of the table were. Yanan was frustrated but determined, taking more sips of his drink in between shots. It wasn’t a surprise when they lost, and neither was it any more surprising to see how frustrated and upset it made Yanan to lose.

“It takes practice and they were already pretty good,” Jun attempted to reassure him. Yanan huffed.

“I know but I wanted to win anyway,” Yanan mumbled. This, Jun didn’t hear at all over the loud music. Yanan led Jun into the house this time where it was slightly quieter. A good hour had already passed since they got there, Hyunggu lost a pretty long time ago. Yanan didn’t know how the time had passed by so fast but he was pretty comfortable with how the night was going anyway. Just as Yanan was going to pull the two to the couch, Jackson passed right by them, a lime and a container of salt in one hand, his other hand being tugged along by someone neither of them knew.

“Body shots outside let’s go,” Jackson wooed loudly over the music, chanting ‘body shots’ a few more times at more people he passed as they stumbled out. Jun laughed, ready to plop down on the couch Yanan had led him to but was held back.

“Come on,” Yanan said, tugging on Jun’s bicep, eyes glued to their shorter host gathering a crowd around a table. Jun raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Didn’t you want to sit?” Jun asked, it not even processing in his mind that Yanan would want to go out to follow the crowd.

“They’re doing body shots,” Yanan said, wide eyes meeting Jun’s for a brief second. “Come on, I just wanna see,” Yanan said, tugging him again and this time getting him to really follow him out to where Jackson had gathered several people. There was already a smaller girl who’d laid herself out on the wobbly table, a boy standing near her cheering along with the crowd and dancing to the music as someone got him a shot of tequila ready. Jun was somehow endeared by Yanan’s interest in the activity in front of them. That night was clearly one for lots of firsts for Yanan, Jun was just glad Yanan was clearly enjoying himself. They both watched as the already drunk male clumsily did the body shot, cheering loudly with the people around him after he did. “I wanna try that,” Yanan clearly said into Jun’s ear to make sure he heard. Jun’s eyebrows raised comically, searching for a sign that it was some kind of joke. Jun got nothing, instead Yanan pulling him into the middle of the circle. Everything seemed to go blurry for Jun at that moment, not sure if Yanan was already drunk or if something had possessed him. He’d never been with Yanan at a party but he knew enough about him to know that Yanan wouldn’t normally go for something like this. But then again that was the point of tonight, to see how far Yanan would push himself out of his comfort zone. As long as he wasn’t doing anything that hurt him, Jun would be on board.

At the moment, Yanan looked determined and eager, the look on his face as he hopped up onto the wobbly table was enough to bring Jun back to ground. He quickly moved closer to his boyfriend, hands on his hips to help him as he adjusted on the table. The people around them were already making noise, a mix between wooing at them animalishly and cheering them on. This time it was Jun’s turn to feel uneasy. Yanan grabbed Jun’s arm and squeezed until Jun met his eyes. Yanan smiled at him, eyes big and shining, letting him know everything was okay. Jun kissed him once, ignoring the sounds of both women and men around them who sounded like a zoo at this point. When he pulled away, Yanan’s face was replaced by one with a little more mischief, Jun’s knees practically buckling as Yanan locked eyes with him while he proceeded to unfasten the last few buttons on his shirt and lay down with only his forearms holding him up. Jun was handed the salt and a lime wedge from someone random in the circle, something he couldn’t care about when his boyfriend was laid out on a table, upper body completely exposed. It was difficult to describe how absolutely beautiful Yanan looked like this. His skin was fair and smooth, two or three moles dotted around his chest and stomach. The fine hairs on his body began to stand in reaction to the cool air. Jun swallowed thickly. Yanan begun to look a little nervous but most of it was overshadowed by the eager look he was still giving Jun. He didn’t let his eyes wander anywhere else as Jun put the lime wedge in between Yanan’s teeth and Yanan put the rest of his body down, ignoring the lime juice that trickled down his chin. At that moment Jun really felt like it was only them two, so whatever nerves he had himself went away. There wasn’t any hesitation as he ducked down, one hand gripping Yanan’s thigh as his tongue made a fat wet stripe from his navel up a few inches. Yanan shuddered underneath him, surprised by the damp heat on his skin, driving Jun to continue. He sprinkled an even amount of salt over the newly wet skin then received the shot of tequila he was given, placing it somewhere on Yanan’s chest. Jun glanced once more towards Yanan who gave him an expectant look, not moving anything else as to not spill the shot on himself. Jun bent down to lick the salted portion of skin on Yanan’s body then downed the shot quickly. Yanan twitched this time underneath him but reacted just in time to prop himself back up on his forearms as Jun gripped the back of his hair and took the lime wedge from his mouth. Jun didn’t let go of his hair until he felt the burn of the tequila in his throat was soothed by the lime and spit it onto the table. Yanan giggled, gripping Jun’s face and kissing him, soft and languid, tasting the alcohol that remained, dragging it out until the calls of people around him coerced him to stop. Yanan hopped off the table, not bothering to button his shirt back up as Jun quickly led him out of the circle, hand tight in his. Yanan was taken by surprise when Jun abruptly stopped just before the entrance into the house, turning to face him. Yanan’s eyes met his with a look of confusion, not sure how to take the look Jun gave him. It was anything but a bad sign though, Yanan could tell that much as Jun pulled him back into a kiss, his arms snaking around Yanan’s bare torso. Yanan smiled into the kiss, his arms finding their way around Jun’s neck, giving into the kiss as much as Jun was. There was heat and desperation and a want in both of them that they weren’t used to.

It wasn’t often they kissed like this, in a way that made Yanan desperate for more, had him wanting to hold onto Jun like his life depended on it. Most of the time kissing Jun meant laughing as he attempted to cover his entire face in innocent kisses, Jun mumbling compliments to him that no one else had ever given him. Or it meant sweet goodnight kisses, where Jun lingered too long at the door and Yanan asked for a few more before Jun finally left. Or it even just meant long, drawn out kisses after Jun’s had a long day at work and Yanan just wanted to pour all of his affection and care into it. But they were never like this, they were both aware of that as Jun pulled away from it and tugged Yanan into the house, only managing to find a darkened hallway where he was able to push his taller boyfriend against the wall and kiss him with the same frenzy. Yanan whimpered against Jun’s eager kisses, surprised by this new energy and how it made him feel. Jun’s hands traveled the expanse of Yanan’s long upper body, thumbs pressing into his hips then traveling further up where his fingers could feel his abdomen then chest. Yanan made a noise high in the back of his throat, practically collapsing in Jun’s arms. He wasn’t used to being touched like this but he wanted more. His hands gripped the back of Jun’s hair as he kissed him harder, tongue lost somewhere in Jun’s mouth, the contact of their lips driving them both insane.

“You’re so hot,” Jun finally whispered as they barely separated their mouths enough to get air. It was the first thing he’d said throughout this entire scene caused by Yanan’s daring move to let Jun _ lick _his body in front of that many people. Yanan was blushing a deep red, panting through his pretty pink lips, gloss all gone and replaced with a shine that could’ve only come from kissing Jun senseless.

“Jus’ kiss me more,” Yanan mumbled, too shy to take in Jun’s abrupt comment. He wasn’t used to being called anything but pretty or cute or beautiful, though all were words he loved to hear. It was a good change, Yanan was thriving on it. Jun smiled, his hands sliding back down to his hips and pressing him harder against the wall before he kissed him again. It was messier this time, both driven by their want and need to be closer, to show the other how much they wanted them. “Take me home,” Yanan said after pulling away again a minute later. He was still breathless, skin hot under Jun’s touch.

“You sure?” Jun asked, sudden worry fixating his thoughts. They’d probably only been there for a good hour and a half, Hyunggu was supposed to come with them, Yanan had barely even experienced the life of the party scene. These were all reasons to keep them there but Yanan seemed to not care about any of them. Yanan kissed him again, hands traveling down Jun’s clothed chest, stopping at his stomach then wrapping his arms around him briefly. He peppered a few kisses from Jun’s lips to his jaw, wet and messy. Jun would move mountains, bring down a planet, give Yanan everything he could practically ask for if he continued kissing him like this.

“Please,” Yanan whispered into Jun’s ear, sounding so tiny yet so _ needy _, a voice Jun already realized he would never be able to ignore in the future. Jun gripped Yanan’s jaw this time and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, meeting Yanan’s eyes when he pulled back.

“Let’s go,” he said, his hand sliding away to instead take his boyfriend’s hand, fingers interlocking. Yanan had enough sense to find his phone in his pocket and shoot Hyunggu a text as Jun hurried him out of the house. Thankfully, Hyunggu already seemed to have found another way to get home, so Yanan’s worries went away. He brought his attention back to Jun, who now had his arm wrapped around his back, holding him close for a reason Yanan wasn’t aware of until he noticed there were people staring and making noises in appeasement of Yanan’s exposed body. Yanan blushed once again, ignored the looks that changed when people noticed his hair began to match his blushing skin. Nothing else really mattered at that moment but Jun leading him to his car and helping buckle him in safely before he got in as well. Their hands met in the center console once again. Jun kissed his hand gently, giving him a smile so kind Yanan could melt on the spot.

“I love you,” Yanan said quietly, breath evening out now that they were alone in the car. It was the first time either of them had said it but Jun couldn’t be surprised. They both knew they felt it long before one of them finally had the courage to say it out loud. Jun leaned over the console and kissed Yanan, sweet and short.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Jackson for hosting the party that made this possible as well as suggesting doing BODY SHOTS. so thankful. also special thanks to the ones who hosted the party of destiny collection! i’m so happy to have been a part of this, thank you for making it happen!


End file.
